If Cats Could fly
by kittyxab
Summary: Lord Grantham has a fourth daughter who he promises to love and are for. Alice likes to cause all sorts of trouble- will she tear the family apart or will she bring them closer together? Story is better than summary! R&R please :) Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**An idea that came to me out of nowhere. If Sybil and Matthew were still alive and Cora's baby was born and was a girl. Oh and sybil didn't have a baby yet and neither did Mary. Hope you like it! Will post more soon, R&R :) **

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

"Daddy!" Said the little girl as she ran and hugged her father.

Lord Grantham remembered when his wife, Cora, was pregnant with her.

_"Don't you treat it any differently if it is a girl," she had told him sternly. _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" he had asked, a little hurt by the accusation. _

_"Robert, I know that you want a boy. I know that you have always wanted a boy. I need you to promise that, even if it is a girl, you will love it," She said, a tear in her eye._

_"Of course I will love my own child, Cora." He said simply. _

From that day on, Lord Grantham promised himself that he would love and cherish his child with all of his heart. That this time he would make no mistakes.

"Alice, where have you been?" He asked his daughter.

"Outside," she giggled. Her brand new dress was covered in mud, no longer rosy pink, but brown. Her bare feet left a trail of dirt on the clean carpet of the study. Her blond curls were tangled with leaves and twigs, she was a complete mess.

"Go and find Anna, dear. I suppose you will be needing a new dress," Lord Grantham sighed.

The little girl turned to leave when Lord Grantham remembered something, "oh and Alice, Mary and Matthew are staying for dinner this evening."

The little girl jumped with joy.

"I can't wait!" she squealed.

Lord Grantham shook his head. She is so elegant and graceful, like a lady, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Papa?" Edith asked as she walked into Lord Grantham's study.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Have you seen Alice? Mother is looking for her, she needs to get ready for the surprise dinner party."

Lord Grantham had told Alice that Mary and Matthew were coming for dinner when really, everybody was. Today was little Alice's sixth birthday.

"I sent her to Anna," He told Edith. She nodded and left the study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews PrincessConsuelaBnhmk and Shellz Kiwi! And thanks a million times to LovesLit for the story favourite!**

**Sorry about the boring, short chapter- the next one will be better, promise! :) For those of you wondering about the title, I just thought about cats flying :P I had no idea what else to do.**

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

"Mary! Matthew!" Screamed Alice as she ran half dressed, down the stairs.

"Alice get back here now!" Anna shouted from the girl's dressing room. Alice hugged her older sister and her brother-in-law.

"Alice dear, you really should not come downstairs in only your underclothes," her mother chuckled.

The little girl looked sheepishly at her family and hurried back up the stairs.

"Happy birthday Allie!" Matthew shouted after her.

"Sometimes I worry that she will be so uncouth that she will be the laughing stock of Great Britain," sighed Lord Grantham.

"Oh Papa, you must not be so harsh, after all she is only six," Mary said with a smile.

"Come now everybody, into the sitting area," Cora said. There was a knock on the door and Carson went to go and receive the next guest.

Violet walked in, greeted everybody and took a seat. Isobel arrived next followed by Sir Richard, Sybil, Tom, Martha and Rosamund. Yes, this was going to be a grand party.

"Everybody, she's coming downstairs," Cora informed the room.

Little Alice walked through the doors and, "Surprise!" Everybody shouted.

Alice squealed and ran to hug her grandmothers, sisters, brothers-in-law and aunt.

"Look at you, all grown up," Martha said. Alice beamed and twirled around in her long, sky-blue dress. She loved it when people said she looked 'grown up'.

Carson informed everyone that dinner was served and they all filed into the dining room. Dinner was grand and little Alice was allowed to sit at the head of the table. After dinner was gifts, Alice's favourite part! She received a beautiful pearl necklace from Violet, a little tiara from Martha, a pair of silk gloves from aunty Rosamund, a pair of shiny black boots from Edith and Richard, a wooden model car from Sybil and Tom, a little doll in a matching blue dress from Mary and Matthew and best of all a grey kitten from her mother and father.

Alice was delighted; she played with her new toys and tried on her new accessories until she fell asleep with her kitten, which she named Lola, on the floor.

Everybody took this as a signal to leave and the house was quiet once more. Lord Grantham carried his little girl upstairs and tucked her in to bed.

"Goodnight my darling, happy birthday," he whispered as he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys! Wow, I really didn't think anyone would like this story! I'm sorry about the rushed chapters :/ I promise i will put more time into my next chapter. You know what I forgot to do? A disclaimer! I don't own a thing. There, I did it. I skipped a few years of Alice's life- sorry, but there will be memories ect. :D R&R **

**Hugs and kisses,Kitty xoxo **

10 years later-

"Get up Alice! It's time for your dress fitting," Anna said as she opened the drapes in Alice's room.

"I don't want a new dress, I want to sleep!" Alice complained.

Anna picked Alice up and set her down on her feet, "You might not want a new dress, but your mother wants you to have one." Alice mumbled complaints as she got dressed in her light green dress which had short sleeves and a sash tied around her slim waist. Why can't I just wear this one? Alice thought to herself. She loved this dress, it made her bright green eyes stand out and it really complimented her long, curly blond hair.

It was her sixteenth birthday in two months and her mother had agreed to let her have a grand ball party, which meant she needed a new gown.

Once Alice was ready, she hopped into the family car with Cora. She was half asleep for the drive so not much was said. Alice was a zombie for the rest of the outing and when she arrived home, she collapsed on her bed.

"Alice dear, how are you?" Her father asked as he walked into her room.

"I'm tired daddy," she told him, "tired all the time."

"Oh darling, that is what being a teenager is like," Lord Grantham told his daughter. "There is someone here to see you," he added as he left the room.

Alice wondered who that could be, as she descended the stairs.

"Charlie!" She screamed. Charlie Bryant was Alice's best friend. He was a year or so younger than her but he was ten times more mature than she would ever be.

"Alice, I have something to show you," he told her as he gave her a hug.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"An early birthday present," he said.

Charlie took Alice outside and there, before her, was her very own horse. "Oh Charlie!" She cried, giving her best friend a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing," he told her, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He beamed.

"What should I call him?" Alice asked.

"How about Prince?" Charlie suggested.

"Prince, I love it!" She squealed.

Sometimes she is exactly like the day we met, when we were seven and sometimes, she acts all grown up, i don't like it when she does that, Charlie thought to himself.


End file.
